Complétude
by Simakai
Summary: Pensées de Kadaj sur sa condition inhumaine. Attention, c'est déprimant.


Je me sens assez déprimée ce soir et j'ai écrit ça. Je le livre direct, sans même vérifier mes fautes ni quoi que ce soit, avant de changer d'idée.

Donc, un Kadaj vraiment déprimé et déprimant, mais je l'ai envisagé d'une façon un peu différente de celle dont je l'écris habituellement. Ceux qui lisent des doujinshis reconnaîtront la 3e histoire de Kadaj Mania (ce doujinshi circule beaucoup, je serais pas surprise). Le regard dont il est question n'est pas celui de Cloud, par contre. Probablement celui de Sephiroth, puisque Jenova est aussi "complète".

* * *

De ces choses qui sont incomplètes, mon cœur n'en fait pas partie. Je suis complet. Rien de plus à ajouter. Rien à changer.

Je suis ce que je suis. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Rien de plus et rien de moins, tout est là, rien en trop. La complétude.

La complétude m'assaille. Je ne peux pas changer. Je n'en ai pas la volonté ni le pouvoir.

Mère, peux-tu me faire oublier à nouveau ? Étais-tu obligée de me donner ce doute ?

Je pense à lui et le doute m'étouffe. Respirer me tuerait.

« Kadaj ! Kadaj, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Je n'ai rien. Rien parce que je ne suis rien.

Yazoo me prend dans ses bras pour me remettre dans mon lit, m'y étendre. Il pose sa main dégantée sur mon front, son oreille sur ma poitrine, prend un air inquiet. C'est toi Yazoo qui me disait : nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Nous ne sommes pas humains, nous sommes ce que nous sommes. On ne peut rien y changer. Oui tu avais raison. Nous sommes complets, c'est pourquoi nous ne sommes pas humains.

Les humains crient pour combler le vide. Ils agitent les bras, les jambes, leur bouche, et se disent que cela est bon, intéressant. Que cela les rend supérieur aux animaux. Puis ils meurent, arrêtent de bouger.

Mais je n'ai aucun vide à combler. Parce que nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Nous ne sommes pas humains. Nous sommes complets.

Alors à quoi sert-il de bouger ?

Yazoo a appelé Loz. Les deux me regardent sans trop savoir ce qu'ils doivent faire. Je dois moi-même ouvrir la bouche.

« Je n'ai rien. Je n'ai besoin de rien. Je suis complet. »

Je crois qu'ils comprennent. Nous sommes tous les trois ce que nous sommes, ils ont aussi ce sentiment à l'intérieur de leur corps, puisque je l'ai aussi. Ils baissent la tête, puis ils viennent s'allonger à mes côtés. Ils me prennent dans leurs bras. Car ma complétude vient aussi d'eux. De leurs bras et de leur chaleur.

Ne pas changer, c'est être déjà mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors je n'ai rien à craindre. La crainte ne fait pas partie de mon tout.

Et pourtant j'ai senti le doute m'assaillir en sentant son regard sur moi. Mais lorsque je me suis retourné, il était toujours derrière moi. Au-dessus de moi. Partout.

Et pourtant je n'ai pas droit à la peur. Alors je ne sais quoi ressentir.

Mes frères se sont endormis à mes côtés. J'ai cessé de les regarder pour fermer les yeux. Je veux dormir, mais je ne trouve pas le repos, seulement le rêve.

Le rêve de son regard invisible. Il me reproche ma faiblesse. Mais je ne suis pas lui. Lui était heureux parce qu'il était encore incomplet. Nous sommes la réalisation de son plus grand désir, et il est insatisfait.

Être complet ne signifie pas être parfait. Être parfait ne signifie pas être heureux.

C'est le reproche silencieux qu'il me lance.

Je m'éveille, serré contre la large poitrine de Loz. Yazoo respire dans mon cou, ses cheveux se sont mêlés aux miens. Ma fièvre est tombée.

Je soupire, je me redresse.

La faiblesse ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à la terre sous mes pieds, à laquelle je suis enchaîné. Et au ciel, en toute chose, je sens son regard fixé sur moi. Je le déteste. La haine est ce que j'ai de plus profond. De toutes les choses qui sont complètes en moi, la haine est la plus avide, elle engloutit le reste.

Je n'ai qu'à la laisser me guider jusqu'à Mère. Et ainsi je ferai goûter à tous les humains la souffrance de la complétude.

* * *

C'est bon, je peux aller me pendre, là...


End file.
